Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta (real name Cereza) is the protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is an Umbra Witch and one of the last of her kind. Appearance In the first Bayonetta game, she was basically known as "A Witch with No Memories". She appeared in her standard Umbra Witch Outfit with her long hair and wielded her four guns with her hands and feet. These red guns were known as "Scarborough Fair". In Bayonetta 2, she had a short hair and wore a different and a hair-like Umbra Witch outfit. Her "Scarborough Fair" guns were replaced by her new guns that are colored blue and it was known as "Love is Blue". Abilities Weapons Bayonetta possess a large number of weapons during the event of the two games, those weapons will be listed below: *Umbran Sisters (Guns) *Handguns (Guns) *Scarborough Fair (Guns) *Onyx Roses (Shotguns) *修羅刃-Shuraba- (Katana) *Kulshedra (Whip) *Durga (Claws) *Odette (Skates) *Lt. Col. Kilgore (Grenade launchers) *細鳳-Sai Fung- (nunchuk) *Bazillions (Guns) *Pillow Talk (Saber) *Rodin (bracelet) *Love is Blue(Guns) *Rakshasa (Dual swords) *Alruna (Whip) *Kafka (Bow) *Chernobog (Scythe) *Undine (Flamthrowers) *武甕槌-Takemikazuchi- (Hammer) *Salamandra (Chainsaws) *Chain Chomp *Umbran Armor (Robot) *Master Sword (Sword) *Arwing Guns (Guns) Transformations As an Umbra Witch Bayonetta is able to turn herself into various animals,her known transformations are: *Panther *Crow *Bat *Snake Witch Walk Witch Walk is an ability Bayonetta share with the other Umbra Witches that allow her to defy gravity and walk on walls and ceilings as long as the moon is visible in the sky. Wicked Weaves Bayonetta is able to use her hair as a conduit that allow her to summon Demons even when she is in other realms, the Demons she has been seen to summons are: *Madama Butterfly - PDEE BARMA ("Itself itself") *Gomorrah - AVAVAGO ("Increase the thunders") *Malphas - A GRA ORS ("Moon of Darkness") *Hekatoncheir - AFAA TADAAG NEPTA ("Sword of Dust") *Scolopendra - TELOC VOVIM (Dragon of death) *Phantasmaraneae - IASTA SA PIADPH (Framed in the depths of my jaws) *Labolas - ARGEDCO (Invoke) *Baal - EX FA (Vomit power) *Hydra - CANILU (Blood) *Diomedes - SUNDENNA (Name of evil spirit) *Carnage - SOL-PHECTAHE (Listen) *Queen Sheba - TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO (The Fallen One cast down, let her be governed by that which thunders): require Jeanne's support *Omne - AGRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO (The moon of darkness... let her be governed by that which thunders): Requires Balder's support. History Bayonetta 500 years ago, Bayonetta was born, and according to the Elder Umbra Witch, she was of impure blood and was kept from the path to the dark arts permanently. A couple of years passed, and the great war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches took place in Vigrid, a fictional place in Europe. During the war, Bayonetta, along with another Umbra Witch named Jeanne, fought against the angels from Paradiso in the falling Umbra Clock Tower. Soon after, Bayonetta witnessed that her mother, Rosa, was killed. Suddenly, Jeanne stabbed Bayonetta, under her real name "Cereza", in the heart and sealed her in the gem before the war ended. 500 years later, Bayonetta was released from her imprisonment in the gem with no memories at all. During the events of the game, she kept hearing a familiar voice where she was told to awaken the "Eyes of the World". She was fighting and killing the angels, and then she met Jeanne, where they both fought each other in order for Bayonetta to regain her memories in the past. ''Bayonetta 2'' Super Smash Bros. Bayonetta was the final Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U DLC character and the winner of the Super Smash Bros. Ballot. She was in first place in Europe and was among the Top 5 in North America. Overall, among realizable characters, she was in first place worldwide. Her features are altered to be more normal and less sexualized due to the rating of that game. Her symbol is a crescent moon and a star. Attacks Bayonetta is a very combo heavy character with all the moves being light but, continues into another attack. She has a bit of a slow startup before starting attacks, but she can do several attacks in similar. She also has Bullet Arts which she fires her guns when a button is held and deals extra damage like Fox's laser. * Standard Special: Bullet Climax * Side Special: Heel Slide / After Burner Kick * Up Special: Witch Twist * Down Special: Witch Time * Final Smash: Infernal Climax In addition to this, she has the ability called Bat Within to narrowly avoid taking a direct hit from an attack. She turns into bats and takes only a bit of damage. Alternate Costumes Bayonetta has both her Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 costumes with each having a selection of four colors. One of the Bayonetta 2 costumes is in the color scheme of Jeanne. Trophies Bayonetta Europe "Bayonetta is one of the last of the long-extinct Umbra Witches clan. She's a master of the Bullet Arts, and can use her hair as a conduit to bring forth Infernal Demons. She brings all these skills and more to Smash, where if you hold down the attack button, she'll fire bullets at the enemy. They don't just do damage; they even work as a feint!" North America :"Bayonetta is one of the last of the near-extinct Umbra Witches clan. She's a master of the Bullet Arts and can use her hair as a conduit to bring forth Infernal Demons. She brings all these skills and more to Smash, where she'll unleash additional damage if you hold the attack button. Damage and distract your foes with this move!" Bayonetta (Alt.) :"If you use Bayonetta's side special in midair, she'll do a diagonal kick upward that goes through platforms. If you press down just before doing the move, it'll turn into a downward attack! Plus, if you hit an enemy in midair, you can use the attack again before you hit the ground–great for combos and recoveries!" Bayonetta (Original) Europe :"This Umbra Witch awakens after hundreds of years without any memories of her past life. She spends her days with shenanigans like dressing as a nun to lure out angels to fight, until a witch with the same powers as her starts to slowly bring her memories back. As her memories return, she ends up embroiled in a battle to save the world!" North America :"This Umbra Witch awakens after hundreds of years without any memories of her past life. Usually Bayonetta spends her days pretending to be a nun to lure out angels, until a witch with the same powers as her starts to slowly bring her memories back. She ends up embroiled in a battle to save the world." Cereza :"A small girl Bayonetta finds wandering the stronghold city of Vigrid with her stuffed toy, Chesire. For some reason, Cereza is convinced Bayonetta is her "mummy" and wants to be just like her. No human should be able to see angels, but somehow Cereza can..." Infernal Climax :"Before her Final Smash, Bayonetta encounters Witch Time, during which she can attack the enemy to fill her magic gauge. If it fills up, she summons the demon Gomorrah, who chomps down on the unfortunate foe! Keep pressing the button during Gomorrah's attack to increase damage. If it hits 100% the enemy will be instantly KO'd!" Trivia *Bayonetta is the second Sega character to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, the first one being Sonic the Hedgehog. **This makes her the second third-party character to be owned by a company who already have a representative, following Capcom's Ryu. *She is the second character featured in Super Smash Bros. to appear in the M-rated games, the first one being Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. *Bayonetta's watch contains the numbers 14111219. It represents the year/month/date of Bayonetta's birthday, which is December 19, 1411. *She is the first, and only, female third-party character in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Hideki Kamiya was offered to have her in ''Project X Zone 2, ''but he said no. He later regretted that decision. es:Bayonetta (personaje) Category:Protagonists Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:World of Chaos Category:Umbra Witch Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Third party characters